Is There Love?
by KazeNoStigmaFan24
Summary: Throughout the oringinal series Ayano has been hiding her feelings from Kazuma and more importantly herself. Now is her chance when she moves out of the Kannagi clan with Kazuma to preform a family ritual.Can they survive each other or will their relationship cease to exist? Rate and Review! I DO NOT OWN KAZE NO STIGMA. And I will not write it on everyone of my stories.
1. Tears of Sorrow

_**Chapter 1 Tears of Sorrow**_

_**Kazuma's POV**_

_Jugo called me into the Kannagi estate to discuss a job for me and Ayano late that day. I arrived at the estate I sensed someone was close by._

"_I know you're there come on out," I said turning around to identify them._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ren come out from behind a tree and run my way grabbing onto my waist._

"_Hey Ren."_

"_Big bro, I'm so glad you're here," said Ren letting go of my waist. "Ayano's here too," he added and turned back towards the tree, "Hey, Ayano, my brother's here."_

_I directed my attention to the tree and watched as I saw Ayano drop and land on her feet. She stood and walked in our direction._

"_Hey, Ayano," I said holding up a hand to greet her."_

_She continued to walk to the meeting room, but right before she opened the sliding door she turned and said, "You should hurry, this is an important meeting." She entered the room without a second look and closed the door behind her._

"_I don't know what that was about, but I should probably get going. I'll see you later Ren," I said rubbing his head then turned and walked towards the room._

_When I entered the meeting room I took my seat on the floor beside the hot-headed heiress. She gazed at the floor and didn't even look up at me so I knew something was wrong; this wasn't the Ayano I knew._

"_Thank you for coming today, Kazuma," Jugo said with a concerned expression upon his ageing face, "Ayano welcome our guest."_

"_Welcome back Yagami, Kazuma," Ayano said bowing her head._

_Jugo began the meeting after Ayano greeted me, trying to hide her depression. _

_About an hour later the meeting was adjourned and the depressed heiress left the room. I was on my way through the door as well but Jugo pulled me to the side._

"_Kazuma, I wanted to speak to you about Ayano, she hasn't been herself lately. Do you think you could talk to her," Jugo asked in a low, concerned tone._

"_I'll see what I can do," I said as I walked out the door._

"_I actually want to know what's going on with her. She's been like this since I got here, usually I would have to bother her to get this reaction," I thought while I began to search for her._

_**Ayano's POV**_

_When I exited the room I ran into the side yard and sat against a tree. "For some reason seeing Kazuma today made me feel l-like, well I don't know. I think I might have been holding back how I feel for too long, but I can't tell him now," I thought pulling my knees to my chest. I lifted my head to observe my surroundings when I spotted the one person who I couldn't get out of my mind, and who I didn't want to see._

"_Ayano, you've been acting weirder than usual; what's going on," he said as he gazed into my eyes._

_I decided not to answer him, so he got closer to me to where I could feel him breathing on my neck. Unexpectedly, Enriha materialized in my hands and I thrusted it at him, knowing he would dodge it, and ran to the other side of the yard. Apparently, Enriha reacted to my emotions and then disappeared once it finished what it intended to do._

"_What the hell Ayano, what's wrong with you!" he yelled at me with a slightly confused look on his face._

_**Kazuma's POV**_

_I focused my attention on Ayano and I noticed tears dripping down her cheeks as she turned and ran again. I chased after her and sent a blast of wind to stop her as she hopped over buildings. She fell over the edge of the building and I caught her in my arms with no intention of letting her go. She rapidly flailed around trying to escape my grasp._

"_Stop struggling unless you want to fall princess."_

_She calmed down and tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered in my ear "Kazuma, why do you care so much, why don't you leave me alone."_

"_Because there's something wrong and I need to know what, and I'm not leaving until you tell me," I said as I hugged here tight. "Why must you cause me so much trouble?"_

_We descended to the ground below next to a park bench where I released Ayano from my grasp. Then Ayano yelled these words. "Because you don't know how I feel, and I know you never will!"_

_At that moment people that were passing by looked at us but continued walking away. I didn't care who was watching, but I realized that I felt the same way about her._

_She fell to her knees and silently wept into the sleeve of her shirt trying not to look at me. I knelt down, moved her arm, and kissed her on her beautiful lips. She let me put my arm around her waist and hold her tight. I stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes and said "Yes, I do, Ayano Kannagi."_

_Just then, Ayano blushed a deep scarlet red and her tears stopped running down her cheeks._

"_Please, tell me, what did I do to make you feel this way; I never meant to hurt you," I asked as I hugged her tighter. "I'll do anything to make you happy again, I promise."_

_**Ayano's POV**_

_I was shocked by what he told me, but I knew he meant it. "I've been holding back how I feel for so long and now is the best time as any, I should tell him," I thought to myself._

"_Kazu…" I was interrupted by his lips against mine, a deep passionate kiss between the two of us._

"_I love you and everything about you, Ayano," he confessed as he leaned in closer._

"_I love you as well and I always have, arigato, Kazuma," I told him with._

"_Ayano," Kazuma said, "please be mine and only mine?"_

"_Yes, Kazuma, arigato," I said as tears of joy ran down my face. This is the happiest I've ever been and I didn't want it to end. I love him I truly love him. _


	2. Ayano's Graduation

_**Chapter 2 Ayano's Graduation**_

_**Summary-**__It's been weeks since the situation between Ayano and Kazuma, and now something big is happening to Ayano. Today is Ayano's last day of high school. Let's see how it turns out for her._

_**Ayano's POV**_

"_Today is my big graduation day and I can't mess this up," I thought to myself as I lock my bedroom door and windows to change my clothes. I took off my top and walked over to my closet to get another one and a dressy skirt. Suddenly, I felt a strong breeze blow past me and something grabbed me around the waste._

"_Good morning my sweet Ayano," Kazuma whispered into my ear._

_I pulled away from him and covered myself with my shirt I picked up. "Kazuma," I yelled while still covering myself, "how did you get in her!"_

_**Kazuma's POV **_

_I came to the Kannagi estate to visit my "girlfriend" and congratulate her on graduating from high school when I saw her through a window. I opened the window with wind magic and found Ayano shirtless with just a bra and skirt on. Ayano asked how I got in but I didn't answer._

"_Congrats Ayano, welcome to adulthood," I said with a smirk._

"_Arigato, Kazuma, but can you let me change," Ayano asked calmly._

"_I don't mind go ahead it doesn't bother me._

"_Can you leave for a moment then, it's embarrassing to change in front of people," She said and blushed 5 shades of red._

_I got closer to her and kissed her on the neck and she blushed even harder. "Fine, I'll give you some time, but hurry you don't want to be late._

_A few minutes later Ayano walked out to the yard wearing a beautiful red dress that matched her eyes and hair._

_**Ayano's POV**_

_When I walked out to the yard Kazuma stared at me but didn't say a thing. "Kazuma…."_

"_You look great, princess," Kazuma interrupted as he picked me up princess style, "I thought you were going to wear another skirt."_

"_I was, but today's a special day and I've never worn this."_

"_Well let's get a move on, we need to go Jugo and Ren went ahead," he said as we flew through the skies._

_Minutes later we landed on the roof of my school where we entered through the door and went down the stairs to the auditorium. _

_**Kazuma's POV**_

_Ayano went to sign herself in and everyone took their seat, but I stood in a corner in the back where I could see everything. When the ceremony began they called their students up one by one and handed them their diplomas. When Ayano went up to get her award, there were many people who clapped for her. There were a lot of people who supported her unlike me, but I support her._

_An hour later, the ceremony ended and we all met Ayano on the side of the stage. She came down after she hugged Nanase and Yukari bye._

"_Thanks for coming everyone it means a lot to me," she said with a heart -warming smile._

"_Congrats, Ayano," Ren and Jugo said in unison._

"_Arigato," she thanked._

_Ren and Jugo walked over to the buffet in the next hall and left us by ourselves._

"_Congrats Ayano you're a real women now," I said with my signature smirk._

"_Arigato, but don't get any ideas you perv," she said in a joking manner._

"_Well I'm afraid it's a little too late for that, my princess," I said as I kissed her neck. She playfully pushed me away and softly laughed._

_Later on, I took Ayano back to the Kannagi estate and made sure she was ok before I went back to my suite for the night. Before I left I went to check on Ayano, but she looked a little troubled. She didn't notice I was there, but was still trying to hold in her feelings; trying to let her pride take over. I sat in my suite thinking about it; playing it back over and over until I fell asleep with that thought on my mind._


	3. Confessions

_**Chapter 3 Confessions**_

_Ayano's POV_

"_It's been two days since my graduation and I'm still bothered by what I saw; my dream frightened me. In my dream Kazuma left me because I wasn't enough and chose Tui ling; he vanished from my life and left me in the dark by myself. I'm scared that this might really happen; I don't want to lose him…." My thought was interrupted by a knock at my bedroom door._

"_Who is it," I said into my pillow loud enough to be heard._

"_It's Kazuma, can I come in," he asked._

"_Come in," I said with my face still in my pillow._

_He walked in and closed the door behind him as I sat up to look at him. He sat next to me on my bed and looked into my eyes. Every time he does that I get a weird feeling in my stomach and this time was no different._

"_Are you ok Ayano, you don't seem happy."_

"_Why would you say that, I'm fine Kazuma," I said holding back my tears._

"_Ayano, you can tell me you don't have to hold it in…"this time she stopped me with a kiss and then smiled at me._

"_You see, I'm fine Kazuma," I said still trying to fight my tears. Kazuma notice this but said nothing and I'm happy he didn't. He stood up and headed for the door._

"_Goodnight Ayano," he said before he walked out of the room. With that he was gone and my tears all came out at once. I dug my face into my pillow once again trying to hide my tears._

_**Kazuma's POV**_

_I flew back to my suite and sat on my bed, but I was too troubled by this situation to sleep. "Why won't she tell me what's wrong. Did I do something that caused her pain? Maybe I should go she her." I was about to leave when I heard a knock at my door. When I opened it I saw Ayano on the brink of tears._

"_Ayano." She ran through the door and into my arms while weeping sorrowful tears._

"_I'm sorry, Kazuma, I'm so sorry," Ayano said as she tried to stop the tears in her eyes._

"_Why are you sorry," I said as I held her in my arms._

"_I'm different from Tui Ling, she was sweet and kind to you and I'm nothing like that," she said as she stopped crying and sat on my bed, "you said you loved me, you really love her not me. I had a dream that you thought I wasn't enough and you left me for Tui Ling, which made me realize that I can't compare to her and you love her more."_

_We looked at each other until Ayano redirected her gaze to the floor and tightened her grip on her skirt. I walked up to her and forced her onto the bed and pinned her down. I looked at her and she looked away as tears ran down her face._

"_Ayano, don't compare yourself to her," l said emotionless._

"_And why not, we know she would win in everything I compared and you agree don't you," she said as looked up at me from her position with tear filled eyes._

_I smiled at her and got a little closer to her and she blushed some more._

"_You're right, she would, but there's one thing I know you would win. You're alive, you're here with me and how could I love someone who isn't here. I love you, Ayano, I'm not going anywhere," after I said what needed to be said I kissed her neck a couple of times and let her go._

_She didn't get up for a while so I sat there and starred at her._

"_Are you alright, Ayano?"_

_She sat up and looked at me, but didn't reply. She crawled across the bed and hugged me tight. "Arigato, Kazuma, thank- you."_

_What I told her was the truth and what I really felt, I hope you understand Tui Ling but I need to make room in my heart for someone else._

"_It's late, you should probably stay here tonight," I said as I handed her one of my T-shirts to sleep in, "here you can wear this."_

_She changed into the shirt and laid down on the bed and I followed. I lie down beside her, put my arms around her waist, and pulled her close. Ayano opened her eyes and blushed a little at how close we were._

"_I love you, Kazuma, goodnight," she said as she fell asleep. _

"_Ayano you really are a damn fine women," I thought as followed her leaded and drifted off._


	4. Self Respect

_**Chapter 4 Self-Respect **_

_**Ayano's POV**_

_I woke up the next morning to find myself in bed with Kazuma while he held me in his arms. Usually I would freak out about him doing something to me, but I trust him enough to know he didn't. I escaped his grasp and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, I thought it was the least I could do after causing him so much trouble. When everything was done I decided to take a shower so I grabbed my clothes out of the dryer and went into the bathroom. When I finished my shower I rapped myself in a towel and tried to fix my hair in the mirror. I was putting my hair up in a ponytail when Kazuma walked in and I still wasn't dressed._

"_Good morning, Kazuma," I said as I smiled and blushed at the same time. He walked in and grabbed me around my waist._

"_Good morning, princess," he said as he kissed me on the neck. "You weren't in bed so I thought you left. I wasn't expecting you to be in here."_

"_Well I made you breakfast for the trouble I caused you and I wanted to take a shower before you woke up, I wouldn't just leave before I got the chance to thank-you," I said while keeping a grip on my towel as it started to slip. Kazuma kissed me demanding access into my mouth and I let him. While I was distracted he grabbed onto my towel and pulled it off me. I fell to the ground trying to hide myself._

_**Kazuma's POV**_

"_Why Kazuma, why did you do it," she said trying not to look at me._

"_Ayano, compared to other women you have an amazing body, so why hide it," I said to her as I knelt down to her level._

"_It's embarrassing, to be like this, I'm not ready," she said while blushing deeper and deeper._

"_Don't worry; I won't do anything to you, unless you want it. You don't have to rush into something like this," I said as I repeatedly kissed her neck, "you'll know when you're ready._

_Every time I kissed her neck she blushed harder and harder, which was kind of cute. I pinned her down to the ground and continued to kiss her body._

"_Ka...zu...ma," Ayano said tying to reject the erg to moan, "I'm sorry I'm just not ready, I can't, gomen, Kazuma._

"_It's ok Ayano," I said as I got off her," take your time and get dressed, I'll take you home."_

"_I'm really pathetic, I fight yoma, but I can't do this," she said as she sat on the floor._

"_No, you just have a little more self respect than most women I've slept with," I said as I helped her up. "I love that about you, Ayano," I said as I pulled her close and embraced her._

"_Arigato, Kazuma, for being so understanding," she said with a loving smile._

_I left the bathroom to give her a chance to dress. While she was in there I ate the beautifully hand-made breakfast she made for me. A couple of minutes later Ayano walked out of the bathroom ready to go. We walked onto the elevator on our way to the roof._

"_I should probably hurry and get you home, Jugo is probably worried about you, and I promise I won't tell him what happened," I said as I smirked._

"_But nothing happened unless… did you do something to me while I was sleep!" she yelled as she gripped her clothes._

"_No, I didn't I promise."_

_She loosened her grip on her clothes and leaned on me. She seemed relieved by this, that I didn't touch her._

"_Arigato, Kazuma. I'm happy because I want my first time to be special, not in my sleep," Ayano said borrowing herself into me._

_**Ayano's POV**_

_When the elevator door opened we stepped off and went to the roof. Kazuma put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. We took off into the air and let the breeze carry us. My hair was blowing in the wind then I felt Kazuma run his fingers through my hair. _

"_Open your eyes Ayano," Kazuma whispered in my ear, "you don't need to be scared with me, you won't fall."_

_I opened my eyes and looked around I couldn't believe what I was missing all this time._

"_It's beautiful up here," I said loosening my hold on Kazuma, "I can't believe I've been missing this."_

"_Well if you wouldn't have opened your eyes you'd never known," he said as he smirked at me._

_We landed on the side yard of the estate where we entered through the side doors. Kazuma went to see my father and I went to change out of yesterdays clothes._


	5. The Promised Day

_**Chapter 5- The Promised Day**_

_**Summary**__- __Four months ago Ayano Kannagi turned 21 and is now an adult. So to prove worthy as the next head of her clan, she must live without them for two whole years._

_**Ayano's POV**_

_I went into the meeting room to talk to my father who requested my presence. When I got there my father was waiting for me, to my surprise Kazuma was there too. I took my seat next to him and apologized for being late._

"_Ayano, as you know we have a very important tradition that applies to you, and now that you are of age you must participate in this," my father told me, "you do know what this consists of?"_

"_Yes sir, I am very aware of the terms for this tradition." _

"_I have ordered one of the maids to deliver your supplies to your room, by tomorrow morning I expect you to be leaving the compound."He seemed pained by this as he explained this to me, but this is what I must do. "That'll be all, you can go now."_

_I stood from my seat and left the room. "I was very surprised to see Kazuma there, but I want to know why," I thought to myself. I entered my room and began to pack my things for my departure in the morning, then I heard a familiar voice emanate from behind me._

"_So princess, you're moving out, this is sudden," he said with a smirk._

"_Just for two years I'll be fine, this was promised to me as the heir of the family, it wasn't unexpected," I said as I continued to pack._

"_You're saying that you're not scared at all, do you even know where you're staying?"_

"_No, I haven't looked yet," I said as I picked up the keys and read the tag." "This can't be right, it says I'm supposed to, live with you. Did you know about this?"_

"_No, but I think it has something to do with your father."_

_We walked back into the meeting room but my father wasn't there, although there was a letter in his seat addressed to me. I read it out loud as I was sure that Kazuma wanted to hear it as well._

_Dear Ayano,_

_I know you think I made a mistake about your room, but since you are a female family member and I can't allow you to live alone, so I have roomed you with someone that is very close to you and that's Kazuma. Please understand?_

_Your father,_

_Jugo_

_P.S. - Kazuma take care of my little girl; keep her safe for me. Since she is in your care you will still be paid for your duties as her bodyguard._

"_That little weasel, he could have just gotten me another place I'm not that helpless," I said as I incinerated the letter in my hand. Suddenly, Kazuma grabbed my other hand and started walking me to my room._

"_Well we've got our answer, so you should just finish packing for tomorrow," he said while we stood outside my bedroom. "I'll send a limo for you tomorrow," he said then kissed me, "goodnight princess, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_He walked outside and flew out of sight. When he left I went into my room to finish packing for my move. I finish packing my bags late that night and fell asleep at my desk. _

_The next morning, the limo, Kazuma said he would send for me, pulled up at the front of the estate. I grabbed my bags, put them in the trunk, and got in the back seat. I sat in there thinking about what I'm going to do, where I'm going to work, and how I'm going to live with Kazuma. Seeing him everyday might be a good thing, but if I get to attached to him it could be easier for me to get hurt. The limo made a sudden stop that threw me across the back of the vehicle. I sat on my knees and rubbed my head as I looked out the window. Apparently, we made it to our destination, but he didn't have to stop like that. I stepped out the limo and grabbed my bags out the trunk. When I turned around I saw Kazuma standing at the door waiting for me._

"_Good morning, Kazuma," I said as I bowed in respect, but when I looked up he was gone. _

"_Hello, my sweet Ayano," he whispered in my ear from behind. I turned and fell to the ground._

"_How did you get behind me and where are my bags."_

"_I had someone take them to the room for you," he said as he helped me up. "Shall we go?"_

"_Go where," I said as he grabbed my waist._

"_To the room so you can settle into your new home."_

"_Ok, then let's go," I said as I grabbed his hand and walked through the elevator doors._

_The elevator took us to our floor and we went to what is now "our" suite. We took our shoes off at the door and walked in. I stood frozen in place and thought about what was happening. I, Ayano Kannagi, was moving in with Kazuma Yagami. I'm a very lucky girl and yet I felt like I was in danger._

"_Are you ok princess, you seem bother by something," he asked as he wrapped his arms around me._

"_Nothing really, it's just that I've never lived outside of the estate before," I said as I walked away from him and sat on the bed. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared right now." I laid down on the bed and starred at the ceiling as the fatigue set in. Kazuma came and laid down beside me and made me blush just by laying there. I turned on my side to face him when suddenly he grabbed my thigh and pulled me around him. He did it so fast that somehow he managed to sit me on top of him with my legs spread apart while he lied on the bed face up._

_He gazed into my gentle eyes and stated in a hushed tone, "As long as I'm here you have nothing to be scared of."_

_I sat there thinking about what he said and how it made me feel. "Arigato, I feel better now, you make me feel safe," I said as I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear._

_At that moment one of the bell boys came in to drop off my bags and saw me sitting on Kazuma._

"_I'm so sorry I didn't realize you had another one in here, I'll just leave your bags outside the door!" he exclaimed and ran out the door._

"_What happened to him, he rushed out of here like he saw a ghost," I questioned as I starred at the door._

"_He thinks you're another one of those women I've slept with," he explained as he sat up and pushed me on the bed in the process._

"_Not so rough Kazuma," I said as I rubbed the back of my head, "so why would he think that."_

"_I don't know, maybe because you were sitting on top of me in my bed. Now, I'm no expert at this, but I'm pretty sure that would have been the first thing anyone would think."_

"_You put me there so it's really your fault," I said jokingly while sliding of the bed. I walked out to the hallway and wheeled in my bags. I began to settle into what would be my new home for the next two years._


	6. Protector

_**Chapter 6 Protector**_

_**Ayano's POV**_

_Hours after I finished unpacking, it was about dinner time so I wanted to know what he wanted to do. I went into the bedroom where I saw Kazuma asleep in his bed, so I grabbed the covers and pulled them over his body. I was about to leave when something stops me by pulling my skirt, so I turned around and Kazuma was looking right at me._

"_I-I thought you were asleep."_

"_No, I was just taking some time to think," he said as he released my skirt._

"_I was going to make something to eat for dinner and I was wondering if there was something specific you wanted to eat," I mentioned to him as I sat at the bottom of the bed._

"_Don't worry about it; I'm taking you out to dinner. You should wear something nice, but you don't have to dress up."_

"_Alright, so where are we going," I asked as I stood up. _

_A gust of wind came from behind and pushed me towards him. I was about to fall when I caught myself and then I noticed how close we were. Our faces were inches away from each other's and then he came closer._

"_It's a secret, do you really need to know, Ayano," he whispered in my ear._

"_No, I guess I don't, I trust you, just don't make me regret it," I said in a joking manner._

_I went into the bathroom, took a hot bath, and then dressed myself in a pair of jeans, a white shirt with a short jean jacket and some gym-shoes. When I walked out, Kazuma walked over to meet me._

_**Kazuma's POV**_

"_Wow, you actually look hot when you're not wearing a skirt. You might look even better when you're not wearing anything," I said while observing her._

"_I just might, but who knows when or if we'll find out. Even I can play hard to get, Kazuma," She said with a smile._

"_Ok, I get it, so are you ready to go." _

"_I am if you are." When we got on the elevator we rode it all the way to the roof. The moon was full and high in the sky. It's beautiful glow shined on everything in sight. Ayano walked out onto the roof first and stood in the light. The moonlight illuminated her beautiful body making me fall for her even more. A gentle breeze blew her hair back and she held a piece behind her ear as she gazed at the ball of glowing light._

"_The moon looks amazing tonight," she pointed out as she redirected her gaze at me._

"_We should go; a night like this shouldn't be wasted."_

_I slipped my arms around her waist and took off into the sky; Ayano rested her head on my chest with her eyes shut. She looked so peaceful. _

_After landing on top of the building I released her and we sat at a table at a rooftop restaurant. We quietly looked over the menu and ordered our meals. _

_**Ayano's POV**_

_While we waited for our food I decided to go freshen up before our food came._

"_I'll be right back; I'm going to the restroom." I headed towards the restroom, but I felt that I was being followed. I turned to see what it was when a man around my age pushed me against a wall and held me by my wrists. I tried to break free, but it was no use he had me; there was no escape. He pulled me back outside and displayed me to the public._

"_Look everyone I found this wandering around, so if she is yours come claim her, but you won't get her without a fight," he said as he shook me._

_Kazuma didn't say anything, he just sat there like everyone else and starred at us._

"_So no one will claim her, fine that's ok with me," he said and then licked my neck._

"_Aaahhh, let go of me."_

"_Whatever you say," he teased and then threw me on the ground._

_Kazuma stood up from his seat and walked towards the stranger with anger in his eyes. "Hey, I don't appreciate you treating my girl like that, so if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. How about we take this to the park across the street."_

"_Sounds good to me."_


	7. Protector: Part 2

_**Chapter 7 Protector: Part 2**_

_**Ayano's POV**_

Kazuma grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet allowing me to steady myself before we headed for the park. We followed 'my assaulter' across the street to the vacant park. A crowd of people surrounded them as the fight initiated, but like you I knew that this wouldn't last very long. Kazuma stood parallel to his powerless opponent with his hand resting in his pockets.

"Say your prayers, because once I beat you to a bloody pulp your girl will be my personal slave." He charged at Kazuma thrusting his fist at his face, but made contact with a shield of wind.

With a flurry of wind the contractor sent his opponent flying out of sight_. 'I don't feel a bit sorry for that perverted bastard; he should be glad I couldn't burn him to a crisp.'_

"Dinner was ruined so we should go, Ayano." He held out his hand for me, but I was hesitant to grasp it.

"Kazuma, I'm sorry I'm causing you so much trouble. This is all my fault and I apologize." I cast my eyes towards the ground as I waited for what he might do next.

"This isn't your fault; I just want to know why you didn't try to get free on your own. You're not the most powerful girl in the world and I know that, but I also know that you're not helpless."

"That's why father sent me to live with you. Last night after you left he explained to me that I can't use my powers for a certain amount of time because I was leaving Kannagi grounds. I'm not real looking forward to getting my powers back though."

'_I don't know if I should tell him about what keeping my powers concealed. He has to figure it out himself and I have to protect it.'_

"We should talk about this at home; I have a feeling that there's a lot you're not telling me,"

Knowing that I couldn't win in this situation I heaved a sigh of defeat and made my way over to him. He put his around me and the air started to gather beneath us picking us off the ground. There was no rush to get back to the suite rather slowly.

'_We aren't very far from the suite and when we get there he'll want to know everything. What should I do, Kimiko?'_

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but since I haven't updated in forever I decided that I should give you all something. Unlike other writers I'm not going to give some excuse on why I haven't updated in a while. Point blank: I haven't been on my computer. Is that fair enough? I hope to get the next chapter up soon. If not today then later. Please R&R.**_  
_

**P.S. Special thanks to the reviewer that said: _please please please update!_  
**

**It makes me happy to see that you like to read my story. BYE!  
**


	8. Secret's Out

**Chapter 8: The Secret Is Out**

**Ayano's POV**

Not long after our departure we made it back the suite which was the one place I wish we could have taken longer to get to. Stepping through the door and into the living room we hung our jackets on the coat rack and headed for the coach.

Kazuma sat on the couch across from me and a dead silence took over. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop in the other room and this silence was eating away at me from the inside. My eyes remained cast to the floor as I opened my mouth to utter a word just to break the silence, but he beat me to it.

"Ayano, you said that you powers are being sealed for a certain amount of time due to you leaving the compound, and that you weren't looking forward to getting them back, why?" he questioned.

Although I couldn't see them I felt them, his auburn eyes were piercing my very soul. There was an erg to lie and keep the secret but something inside me was pushing harder and whispering 'tell him the truth.' So… I caved in.

"F-father gave me a necklace that keeps my powers under wraps. Sometimes when a Kannagi leaves the compound their powers can be hard for them to handle without draining their life force. The necklace that I am wearing has been entrusted to me by the blaze king himself and within this necklace holds one of his most trusted advisers. If you want I can summon her and she can explain the rest."

Kazuma was in deep thought trying to elaborate what I have just explained, and then without a single word he nodded his head in what seemed to be approval.

I reached into my shirt and grabbed the end of the necklace pulling it over my head. Right when I took it off I could feel a painful surge of energy way strong then what I once had. I concentrated on transferring that energy into the charm on the necklace and it began to glow a scarlet red that matched my hair. Sitting it down on the table I uttered a single word, "Kimiko." A bright flash of light rushed out of the charm and that was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated and you have every right to hate me, but i have some good news. Until I have finished this story I am putting my other story Undercover Hearts on hold. It shouldn't be a big deal since it didn't have a bunch of fans. Also i have come up with a one-shot about Kazuma and Ayano and a story,but I'll wait to put the story up. So watch out for those. BYE! :)**


	9. Meeting Her

**Chapter 9: Meeting Her**

**Kimiko's POV**

A burst of energy surged through my being when I was released. I stood there in front of Kazuma and Ayano.

"Hello, Kazuma. It's so nice to finally meet you after so long. I'm Kimiko, Ayano's protective charm and one of the Blaze King's trusted advisors." I turned to see that said girl was currently passed out on the sofa. Unlike the last time she released me, she seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully.

Unfortunately, then she tried to fight the state of sleep transferring her powers would put her in. During her struggle she hit her head on the wall that eventually helped her relax enough to slip into sleep. When this happened we had not established a way for us to communicate while I was in charm form, but the longer she wears me the more we will bond. One day she won't need me anymore then she'll be able to control her powers on her own…

"Um, Kimiko was it, is Ayano going to be ok? I mean, we shouldn't just leave her there like that…." He trailed off as he gazed at the sleeping heroin of this story that lay sprawled across his sofa, and then back at me.

Ever so slowly I approached him, not knowing how comfortable his is with me being here. I stood in front of him and explained, "When she passes out like this the only thing I need to do is put the charm back around her neck. She will be just fine. After I return to the necklace she will need to obtain plenty of sleep, without it she could grow terribly ill."

He slouched back down into the sofa and regained his relaxed position. "Ayano said you could explain in greater depth of the situation she's in. Do you mind?"

A gentle smile spread across my face. 'All the right questions at the wrong time.'

"All your questions will be answered in due time, but now is not that time. My dear Kazuma, I do hope you treat Ayano well; you seem to care for her very much. Until next, I bid you a good night."

**Kazuma's POV**

An eye blindly bright light cascaded across the room and engulfed Kimiko's body. The light continued to grow brighter and brighter until I couldn't look anymore and turned away. Behind my eyelids I could tell it was safe to open my eyes, so I did just that. No one but Ayano occupied the living room with me. Kimiko… was gone. Out of sight.


	10. Meeting Her: Part 2

**Chapter 10: Meeting Her Part Two**

**Kazuma's POV**

Two or three hours later, Ayano awoke from her deep sleep and fixed her position on the couch. She had a very dazed look upon her pale face until she jolted upright with a sense of urgency. She looked frightened and started to panic.

That's when I moved into her line of sight and tried to comfort her.

"Ayano, Ayano everything's alright, you're safe," I whispered soothingly as I embraced her fragile form.

Slowly, she calmed down then gently pulled away from me. Her hand reached for her necklace, which rested at the base of her neck. She shifted her gaze to look at me and asked, "Did she tell you what you wanted to know?"

"Not really. She said the time wasn't right just yet," I replied.

She hung her head solemnly and stared at the carpeted floor. Her eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to be in deep thought. Her emotions played across her face, first confusion, then curiosity, and finally disappointment.

Alas, I couldn't take watching her beat herself up, emotionally, about this, so I had to say something.

"Ayano… let's just forget about it for now. Besides that, we still need to eat since that idiot ruined it for us."

**Ayano's POV**

I hadn't even thought about our ruined dinner or my empty stomach, that is, until he mentioned it. At that moment my stomach growled, and rather loudly might I add.

"I guess I am still hungry. I kind of forgot with everything that has happened," I admitted, my face ablaze with a fiery blush.

A deep chuckle resounded through the room as Kazuma headed to the kitchen to make something quick to eat.

I looked over to the clock on the wall and it read '11:42pm'. '_I didn't realize it had gotten so late.'_


	11. Breaking Point

Ayano's POV

The next morning I woke up early. I checked the clock and it read '3:36' AM. I tried to go back to sleep, but it wouldn't come to me. I decided to roll out of bed and take a shower to start my day early.

After my shower I got dressed and left my room, planning to make breakfast. On my way to the kitchen I passed by the lounging area. There was a light left on so I went to go turn it off, then I noticed Kazuma sitting on the couch. He was slumped over with his head in his hands; he looked exhausted.

I walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his back and asked, "Have been awake this entire time?" Worry was laced in every word that left my lips; I was very scared for him.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Why are you up?" He asked me.

"I woke up early and I couldn't fall back to sleep. Kazuma, I want you to try." I said as I pulled him off the couch.

"What do you want me to try?"

"I want you to try to get some sleep. You're exhausted and you need the rest."

I pulled him to his room and layed him down on his bed. I pulled his covers up on his chest and tried to leave but he wouldn't let me.

"Ayano, please lay here with me?" He whispered to me.

"Kazuma, I-"

"Please, if you lay here with me I'll sleep better."

I looked into his eyes searching for the truth in his words. I found what I was looking for and just decided to make him happy, so I layed down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. We both fell asleep like that with me snuggled into his chest and his arms around me.

Jugo's POV

I stood there looking at the glowing sphere that floated above its pedestal. It was glowing red to show innocents that soon would be tainted. I thought about the necklace I gave Ayano and the secrets it held. There was something I didn't tell her before she left. The ritual is all about finding the heirs true love and once they found them they had to completely united. That means Ayano would have to lose her innocents to Kazuma. Only then would the sphere glow red with the powerful fire that burns within her and her powers would return to their active state.

Recently, there have been flashes of that red light. It was going to happen very soon.

Kazuma's POV

I woke up some time around noon and found the girl I loved wrapped in my arms. She was sound asleep and she looked so beautiful with her hair laid across my pillows like endless flames. Last night I was so desperate for her to be close to me now it's not enough. I need to feel her every part of her.

I trailed kisses down her neck to gently wake her and her eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kazuma," she moaned out.

I trailed my kiss back up her neck and across her jaw until I met her lips with a passionate kiss that started out gentle and slow, but it progressed into full blown make out session.

When we broke apart she was panting for air. I nuzzled her neck and whispered to her, "I have been holding back for so long. Please, Ayano?"

She caught her breathe and whispered back, "Yes Kazuma, for you and only you."

Hearing that I lost all control and showed her the best time of her life.


End file.
